My Possession, My Property, My Arthur
by midknight4ever
Summary: Arthur needed to get away from that vile creature but how can he when the demon desired to own his body as well as his heart. The Monster wont stop until Arthur realizes that he is Alfred's property. USUK (Demon!Alfred/Human!Arthur) enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Another story I have created this is usuk (demon!alfred/human!Arthur) i think ill make 3 chapters or just two depends how long the second chapter will be i already got it written but just need to make correction. Also to the people who are reading my story The Power of Happy Sunflowers dont worry ill get on it soon!

***Note: The American, Monster, Thing, Demon are ALL Alfred! Don't get confused please!**

Warning: inappropriate language, sexual assault,(by alfred of course) blood, and murder, and yaoi time in the later chapter.

* * *

It was already half past noon and people were either still eating about or heading towards their classroom. The day was unusually gloomy as if the heavens knew something horrific will take place. Grey clouds prevented any sunlight to present itself. Overall the day was depressing. At least for a 17 year old boy name Arthur Kirkland. He was already in his class room sitting in his desk which was by the window. His elbows were resting on the desk, hands holding up his head. Arthur continued staring outside his eyes misty with misery.

You see Arthur had a problem that a few people have experienced. But Arthur's problem was a special case. Arthur Kirkland was being stalked. Arthur Kirkland was being sexually assaulted. The bite marks that covered his body were proof enough. He had to use his mother's concealer to cover up the hickeys that littered his neck. He could show it to an adult and have the person that did this vile thing to him to be arrested in a flash. But that's the problem; this person wasn't a person at all. He wasn't even a human. He is just a…thing…a monster…a demon. No one else knew this fact, so who would believe poor little Arthur. No one would believe him. They would probably ship him off to a mental institution and force him to wear a strait jacket. Not only that, the thing would follow him there and impersonate a doctor. Then Arthur would be totally helpless. He would be completely under the monster control.

The bell rung interrupting Arthur from his thought. He watched from the corner of his eye as people began to head to their seats. Arthur continued to stare until he finally spotted a blond strand bobbing in the air defying gravity as usual. He managed to avoid that person up until lunch and will try with all his might not to give him any attention. Arthur averted his eyes and looked forward as the voice of the American was heard throughout classroom. Yet no one even made an attempt to silence him. It was if some sort of spell prevented them to do so but no one questions it. Footsteps approached Arthur and with each step Arthur tensed up, squeezing his hand tightly.

"Good morning Artie." The cheerful voice called out. A few months ago Arthur would have blushed out a response like a love stuck fool. Not anymore, Arthur is no longer a fool. Arthur looked up at those eerie blue eyes. Those eyes and smirk on the American face did not fit the cheery voice.

"My name is not Artie its Arthur. Sit down and leave me alone you git." Arthur glared up at the person before him. He turned his head back towards the front of the class and tried to ignore the figure that was already bending over him, each hand now resting on Arthur chair and desk. Arthur tried not to be intimidated but his body disobeyed his mind. He leaned away from the intruder.

"Aww, Arthur why are you being like that. I was just saying a hello. Besides, don't you remember what happen last night? How I made your body scream out for mine. How I made you scream out my name?" the blue eyed monster whispered sensually.

Arthur shivered and panted slightly. Of course he remembered, how else could he forget? How could he forget those hands that danced all over his body? How could he forget those sinful lips caressing his lips? How could he forget his body betraying his mind, pulling the body of the demon deeper into him? How could he forget how he wantonly moaned out his name repeatedly?

"Come on Arthur why don't you say my name again. You don't know how much I love it when I hear it from your delicious lips." He smirked at Arthur and reached out to touch him when another hand slapped him away.

"Don't you dare touch me you disgusting piece of shit. I won't give you the satisfaction of saying your damn name because you're not worthy enough to hear it come from my lips. Get the hell away from and sit down." Arthur whispered angrily, glaring up at the person in front of him. He won't dare acknowledge his name ever again. Last night was a moment of weakness and he ended up calling the damn monsters name repeatedly. Well he won't anymore. This person in front of him has no name.

The American stared down at Arthur with a blank expression. Arthur almost dropped to his knees and begged for the American forgiveness. That expression held a promise of torture in Arthur's life. His confidence began to drop dramatically. The American grinned down at Arthur his glassing flashed white for a sec.

"You were warned baby doll. We will talk later." He gave Arthur one last cruel smirk and headed for his seat. Arthur stayed frozen. The American eyes held so much anger. He saw that the demon was restraining himself from jumping him in front of their classmates. Arthur didn't even notice he began to shake in fear. 'Just get through the day he thought to himself don't freak out. When the bell rings you can go home and have some tea and scones.' He tried to reassure himself but jumped when he felt a poke in his back. He turned to face the owner of the finger and met with worried blue eyes.

"Mon Cher ami are you alright? You shaking so much" Francis said. Arthur stared at his former friend that he had to stop talking to. Arthur needed to prevent anything bad happen to Francis. Francis was like family to him...was.

"Don't worry Francis I'm just…cold." Arthur finally answered. Francis began to shrug off his jacket causing eyes to widen

"What are you doing" he hissed out. Francis just held out his jacket to Arthur.

"I know you are going through some stuff right now and you won't talk to me but you are still my friend and I don't want you to get sick. Wear this and it'll warm you up." Francis tried to convince Arthur. Arthur was unsure on what to do but he finally reached a conclusion a pair of eyes caught his attention. Arthur stared at the American's angered blue eyes in fear. The monster eye's saying what need to be said.

'_Take the fucking jacket and I will castrate Francis and I will fuck you on top of his corpse._'

Arthur panicked and shoved the jacket back to Francis arms.

"I don't want to wear your French covered germs of a jacket. Thank you but your help is not needed. I will be fine." Arthur rushed his sentence avoiding the hurt look in the French face and faced to the front.

"But Arth" Francis was interrupted.

"I said I'll be fine" Arthur said firmly once more. He heard Francis sigh signaling his defeat.

"Fine"

Arthur tried to calm his heart down. He had almost gotten Francis killed for goodness sake. He was his lifelong friend and Arthur nearly sentenced him to his death. He already caused five deaths and it was over little things. That monster is so possessive it sickens Arthur but somehow despite everything he did it makes Arthur delighted that someone feels this way for him. But this is not someone he reminded himself this is a something. Arthur doesn't want to be responsible for anyone death just because the monster didn't like Arthur being too friendly too others or vice versa. He felt a prickle sensation run up his run traveling throughout his body. He knew that the monster was staring at him undressing him with those icy blue eyes.

He gathered his courage and glanced back at the American. Emerald eyes met half lidded blue eyes, lust swirling within them. The monster smirked at him, his tongue trailing sensually across his lips. Arthur turned forward his face becoming red. Why does his body react in such a sick way for that American? Arthur tried to pay attention to the lecture but what's the use. He was being tormented already.

Please let this class be over.

The lecture went by agonizingly slow, slower than ever but when the bell rang Arthur smiled. He will finally be away from the tormentor. The teacher spoke out grabbing everyone attention.

"Remember to read chapter 4 and do section 1 through 3 its due tomorrow. Also on the board are the names of who will clean the classroom. Remember to organize the desk and clean up any mess you find. That is all. I will see that rest of you tomorrow." The teacher grabbed his briefcase and began to head out with the rest of the students. Arthur eyes furrowed together and he looked at the corner of the board. Arthur gasped and stared in horror as he not only saw his name but the demons as will. Sweat began to form from his forehead. 'No' he repeated in his head 'this can't be happening. Not him anybody but him pleases. I- I want go home. I don't want to be alone with him.'

"Ah too bad you have to stay after class mon cher ami. But at least you have someone you know." Francis tried to cheer his friend up not noticing that Arthur was on the verge of a mental break down.

Don't leave me.

"Don't start any fights now be nice to the American he tries hard to impress you, you know." Francis lets out a chuckle.

Don't leave me alone.

Arms wrapped around the brit's shoulders and a head rested on top of Arthur's.

"Francis there no needs to worry about us. I can handle angry Artie anytime I'm the hero remember. Also I don't even try to impress I am awesome enough for people to be impress by me." The American laughed loudly. Their words weren't heard by Arthur. His thoughts were in turmoil. He didn't even bother to make out the words between the two.

Don't leave me alone with him. Don't leave me alone with him.

He watched as Francis said his farewells and headed for the exit. The figure of Francis began to blur and he felt warm liquid sliding down his cheek.

Please don't leave me alone with this monster.

The American snuggled against his neck, taking a big whiff of the British scent. He giddily watched the tears slide endlessly down the boy's cheek. He stuck his tongue out and licked up Arthur tears moaning in pleasure as he tasted fear in them.

"Shh shh don't cry Artie I'm here now. There, There." He snickered into Arthur ear and began to nibble his earlobe. Arthur let out a pathetic moan which caused him to snap out of his trance. He struggled to get out of the hold of the monster.

"No! I don't want to do this! I don't want you! Let me go!" Arthur pushed against the firm chest. The arms that constricted him grew tighter and before Arthur could gasp out he was slammed on top of his desk. The demon hovered over him with his hands on his neck. Arthur frantically clawed on the others hand.

"You don't want to do it with me but if it was Francis you wouldn't hesitate to jump on him!" The American growled out slowly losing control of his anger. Arthur watched as the American pupil turned into slits. His blond hair began to slowly turn black, His ears becoming pointy and his canine teeth becoming sharper. The nails on the American finger began to dig deeper inside Arthur's neck as his nails grew into claws. Arthur cried out in pain wriggling around to make his escape. He looked back up to the demon taking in his form. He looked much older now than he did before, somewhere in his twenties.

For the demon, having to keep his identity a secret was usually easy until he meet Arthur that is. He seemed to lose control when he was around Arthur but he had enough sense to keep his horns, tail and wings from popping out. He wanted Arthur all to himself. He needed to show others that Arthur was his. He needs to show Arthur that he was his property. But Arthur doesn't get it through his fucking mind.

"You are mine Arthur you understand. Mine and only mine! No one shall have you the way I have you. Only I can touch you! Only I can see you writhe in pleasure! Only I can fuck you! No one else can! Your whole fucking being is mine!" The demon growled at him squeezing his hold on Arthur's neck. Arthur glared up at the figure over him and spat.

"Fuck you! You don't own me! You may get my body to betray me but you will never have my heart or soul!" Arthur rasped out and reached inside his pocket taking out a vial of holy water. He quickly opened it and threw the vial at the demon. The water splashed onto his face and the demon immediately got off him screaming in pain.

"You fucking bitch!" He screeched, kneeling in pain covering his face in pain. His face was sizzling as bits of his face were peeling off. Arthur immediately broke into a run not taking any chances in staying with a pissed of demon. He needed to get to a church before the demon catches up to him. He could only hope he makes it to the church first.

The American slowly stood up as his face regenerated. He took off his glasses and threw them away. He was thankful that he wore them or else he would have been blind for a while. He now had to get a new pair of glasses all because of the young brit's stupid action. Yes he was infuriated but he couldn't help but to be turned on by how Arthur fought back. The room began to darken and shake as the monsters eyes began to glow. Large black Wings suddenly sprouted from his back, his horns growing from his head. He cracked his neck and flicked his tail around. The windows of the classroom flew open. He headed towards the window his wings flapping around.

"As much as I love it when Arthur fights back, He needs to know who he belongs to." he smirked and jumped out of the classroom to search for his possession.

* * *

TA-DA! its getting intense isn't it ill get the next chapter out pretty soon. Please tell me if i made any mistakes because i am pretty sure i made some hopefully not a lot to annoy people.

Reviews would be nice! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**wow im soo happy people are liking this story! sooo glad! we have one more chapter to go and that would be yaoi time :D**

**(A/N): 'ghgfahf' thinking**

**"fkhafkhf" talking**

**Warnings: Murder! sexual abuse and blood!**

* * *

Arthur panted as he kept running, mud splattering everywhere. His legs burning with fire as they begged him to stop. He pushed forward trying to get to his destination. He had to make it there before the thing got to him first. He just had to. It was freezing cold and Arthur was drenched thoroughly by the rain which started a few minutes after he left the building. The sky grew darker as the clouds began to turn black. It rumbled out, the anger for all to be heard. Arthur started to cry in happiness when the church came to view. He was almost close to sanctuary but all his effects, all his hopes turn to vain as soon as he heard the chilling voice from above.

"Now you didn't think you can actually run away from me did ya darling?" Arthur heart stopped and everything slowed down as a body slammed into him sending him to the ground. The boy struggled like a wild animal to push the body off him.

"No! No! No! Get off me please get off?!Why won't you leave me alone?" The boy was beginning to get hysterical, sobbing and screaming at the figure above him. The dark haired demon watched amused at Arthur until he finally had enough of the annoying act.

*SMACK*

The hard impact that landed on his cheek sending his head reeling to the side. The world became disoriented his vision blurred for a moment. Arthur moaned out in pain while he felt hands sliding up and down his body. He vision refocused and he looked up at the figure above him. The wings behind the man flapped and somewhat shielded them from the pouring rain.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you look like with your cloths sticking to your body? I can practically see your cute little pink nipples." The demon purred while he rubbed Arthur's nipples inducing a moan from the boy below. Arthur yelped when he felt something snakelike go up his shirt and slithered around his pale skin.

"Don't you worry sugar, mah tail aint gunna bite yah." The demon leaned down to Arthur's neck and forced his head to the side. "I on the other hand am another different story." He opened his mouth exposing his sharp teeth and bit down on Arthur's neck. Blood immediately flowed into his mouth. Arthur cried out in pain as soon as the teeth penetrate his skin. He cried and screamed trying to pull his neck away sending signals of pain rushing throughout his body.

The demon growled in annoyance and began to fully press his weight on top of the boy to prevent him from struggling. He didn't want to tear the boys neck out, he just need to taste his delicious blood, he needed to claim him. The pair was soon interrupted by a voice calling from afar.

"Hello? What's going at there?" An older gentleman with an umbrella searched the area to find the source of all that screaming. The demon released his hold from Arthur's neck and looked towards the intruder. He turned back to Arthur and wiped off his tears. Arthur watched his own blood drip from the monsters mouth.

"Don't worry baby ill dispose of this trash and then we can continue were we left off." He whispered to Arthur and leaned down to press his bloody lips to Arthur's. Arthur muffled out a sob when lips pressed against his.

"No! No please don't kill him please don't kill." Arthur whimpered out when his lips was finally released. He didn't want any more people to die because of him he tried to plead from the retreated demon and suddenly felt his body becoming paralyzed. Another thing the demon did to him to prevent him from interfering.

"Hello? Is anybody out there? I have a weapon so you better leave." The man called out. He finally came to view of Arthur's body on the muddy floor. The man gasped out and ran towards the body.

"Hey kid! Are you alright?" He asked as he knelt next the terrified boy, checking for injuries. He saw blood pouring from the wound on his neck and bruises that covered the boy's arms. His checks looked a little bit swollen and there was blood on the boy's lips.

"Oh my god! Who did this to you?" The man yelled taking of his jacket to put it on the boy's neck to stop the bleeding. The boy tried to push his "savior" away from him. The man struggled to hear the words that Arthur was trying to say.

"R...un pl-pleaz… guna…di...ee" He gasped out

"What are you saying kid? Don't worry I will get you help" He tried to reassure the British boy not even noticing the approaching figure coming from behind him. But Arthur noticed and he couldn't even warn the poor man. His eyes began to water up from frustration. He didn't want anyone else to die because of him. 'It's too late for the man to run' he thought sadly.

"I really don't like it when people touch my property." A sinister voice called from behind them. The poor man didn't even get a chance to react because a black leathery tail wrapped itself around the man's neck, pulling him away from Arthur. Arthur quickly looked away knowing what the Demon would do to that poor soul. As on cue the man's screams began to fill the silence around them. The agony and fear in the man's voice sent shivers throughout Arthur's body. The Demon on the other hand seemed to get more riled up. Roars, growls and even crazed laughter came from the monster and overpowered the man's screams. When Arthur felt the spell on his paralyzed body disappeared he curled up into himself, his back facing the horror that was taking place. He winced when he heard bones crunching and wet skin that was being torn but at least the man's voice died out. Soon enough all was silent even the rain, Arthur had noticed, had stopped. The air seemed to get colder when footsteps began to approach his bruised body. When the figure was close enough Arthur felt hands forcing his body to turn onto his back. His eyes widen in horror as he took in the new details of the monster kneeling in front of him. The monsters eyes had a hypnotizing glow to them; his teeth were more sharper and he look like he bathed in blood. Arthur felt a scream trying to crawl up his throat. The filthy hands stroked his face smearing blood throughout their path.

"Oh Arthur you look so erotic in red you know. You skin makes the color seem even more delicious and it brings out the color in your eyes. You look so beautiful covered in blood." The demon bit out a moan and slammed his bloody lips onto Arthur's. Arthur scream was swallowed by the demons mouth. His mouth was invaded by the metallic taste of blood. He gagged and tried to push the demon away from him. The monster grabbed both of Arthur's legs forcing them to spread so he can fit in between them. He grind his concealed erection against Arthur's groin causing Arthur to gasp. The monster took the opportunity to slide his tongue in Arthur's mouth also forcing his finger as well to prevent the teen from biting down on his tongue. He caressed every spot that he could and tried to provoke a tongue battle between the two. Arthur tried to push the demon tongue from his mouth with his tongue but it seemed to rile up the monster more. He was already feeling sick to his stomach from all the blood around him and his body felt like it was burning up. All these things that were happening to him were putting a stain to Arthur body. His mind was spinning and the world was turning black. The last thing Arthur saw was a pair of eerie glowing blue eyes.

The demon pulled away when he felt the body under him go limp. He stared amused at the fainted boy. 'I guess it was too much stress for his body' the demon thought to himself. He began to trace the wounds littered throughout Arthur's body. 'Well at least he will get some rest. He is going to need it when he wakes up.' He laughed and licked up the bite mark on Arthur neck. He watched all of Arthur's wound heal right in front of him. As much as he hates erasing all of his marks off Arthur, he will get the chance to make them again and that's the fun part. He grinned and hoisted Arthur into his arms. He watched Arthur whimper and snuggle up against him unconsciously. 'He is so adorable' He smiled down at the sleeping brit.

"Don't worry Arthur we can cuddle up after we finish our activities." He grinned up at the darkening sky.

"This is one soul I won't let you have. That I swear to you. Arthur Kirkland is mine." He held Arthur tight and began to fly to his home while the heavens roared their anger.

* * *

waaahhllaaaaaaaa hope you guys are enjoying this story the 3rd chapter might take a while since i have yet to right it but i know what to put down (everyone loves yaoi time). Until next time!

Reviews will be lovely!


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG im sorry i was soo late on this story. its just that i was really busy with my exams and then i went on a trip to Las Vegas i didnt get any chance to finish this story but i have it done now the last chapter of these story.**

**Also i read this manga called "sex pistols" (i dont own) my goodness people READ IT! READ IT AND LOVE IT LIKE I DO! its still ongoing. I also watched the ova and i love it also ahh YonekunixShiro **

**okay back to the story...**

** i got a surprise for you guys. i will be doing another series about them, a prequel on how they met. i have the ideas written down so keep an eye out for it**. **you will love it!... hopefully! i might also do an after. hell might continue little series about them but you guess will find out when i post them up.**

**There might still be mistakes but oh well try to ignore them:)**

**Warning: (well its yaoi time so male on male action no children should be reading this shame on you! semi rape emphasize on the SEMI part cuz its not really one...just read the story and enjoy .)**

Arthur woke up feeling disoriented. He tried to blink away the haziness in his eyes and tried recall what happen before he fell asleep. He felt something in his mouth preventing him to talk but when he tried lift his arm to check it out; all thoughts came to a halt. He couldn't move his arms. He began to struggle and saw that his arms were bounded over his head to the bed frame. Another thing he realized to his horror was that he was naked. His memory began to return to him as he recalled all the horrible events that took place. He tried to scream but the cloth around his mouth stopped any loud sounds from escape. He was hyperventilating from fear. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down.

When his breathe was even he tried to look around the room he was in. It was sort of dark and the candle was the only thing illuminating the room. The windows were covered by black curtains so he couldn't tell if it was night or morning. There were pictures on that littered the wall but he couldn't make out the person in them but he had a clue that he was the one that starred in them. He also noticed that he was on silky red sheets. If he wasn't kidnapped and bounded to the bed he would have been more comfortable.

A muffle voice filled the room and Arthur instantly turned his head to the closed door. Dread spread throughout his body as he realized the person who caused this mess was on the other side of the door. The voice became more loudly as the figure approached the room and soon enough the muffle words soon become clear.

"Yes Ms. Kirkland Arthur is spending the week over. Spring break couldn't have come at a better time. I'm sorry that it seemed so sudden but I thought Arthur told you about our plans?"

There was a pause as the person behind the door waited for whoever he was talk too to respond. The footstep were right in front of the door and suddenly it slammed open revealing the blue eyed demon in his natural form. The demon had no shirt on and his wings were closed behind him, while his tail flicked lazily around. He grinned down at Arthur while brushing a lock of black hair out of his eyes.

"Oh he didn't? I guess he forgot to tell you. Arthur is so forgetful isn't he?" the Monster began to approach the bounded Arthur and stopped right next to him. "Oh you want to speak to Arthur? Alright let me just get him." The monster put the phone away from his mouth, cleared his voice and raised the phone back up. He opened his mouth and the voice that came out was Arthur's voice.

"Hello mum? Sorry I completely forgot to mention our plan to you! It's just that was studying with the exams and it took up my bloody time that it slipped my mind. I'm so sorry mum."

Arthur stared up in shock sweat forming from his skin. His mother thought she was talking to her son but instead it was a jealous evil demon. Arthur begin to struggle more and against his bonds and tried to scream, tried to make any sounds so his mother can hear it.

The monster just stared with a smirk on his face at Arthur. He bended down closer to Arthur and began to stroke his face. Arthur flinched away from the hand that invaded his personal space. He tried to move away from the hand but the monster kept up with the stoking.

"Yes I know next time I will inform you when I am going to spend some time with him. I'm having him come over tomorrow to pick up my stuff. We are going to be pretty busy this week that we won't be able to time for other people." The demon winked at Arthur when he said that sentence and licked his lips seductively. His hand started to roam lower on Arthur body stroking his chest and teasing Arthur's nipples. Arthur began to tremble from the pleasure that ran throughout his body. He whimpered and began to cry. '_Why does my body react like this? Why must I respond to him? I don't want this! Not with him! I can't admit that I..." _Arthur whimpered cutting off his train of thought when the roaming hand grasped his half harden flesh. He began to shake his head mentally trying to deny the pleasure the demon was giving to him.

"Yes I know I work hard but I want an A on our project and I will work him down until I am satisfied with results." The monster leaned down and began to lay kiss on Arthur face licking the tears that were spilling from Arthur's eyes. "Alright mum I have to go I have some…urgent matters that I need to take care of. I'll see you in a week okay bye mum." And with a click of the button the conversation with Arthur's mother ended.

The monster threw the phone to the side and began to nuzzle Arthur neck. He opened his mouth and lazily ran his tongue up and down Arthur neck sending shivers to run down the boy back. He began to stoke the boy flesh even faster. Arthur tried to shut his legs close but the thing above him prevented him from doing so. So Arthur raised both his legs toward his chest to try to stop the monster from fondling him. But what he didn't realize was that by lifting his legs he was showing his pink puckered hole to the lustful demon.

As soon as Arthur's hole was presented the demon grabbed both of Arthur's legs and firmly held them open displaying Arthur more. Arthur squeaked in surprise and began to struggle when he saw the demon begin to hover at his behind. He froze in shook when he felt something wet graze his hole. He looked down to the demon smirking lustfully at Arthur while shoving his tongue inside Arthur. Arthur clamped his teeth down on the cloth to prevent himself from moaning and tried to get his legs release from the strong grip they were under.

"What? No more noises? But I thought you like this? Don't you deny it I got all the proof down here" the monster began to tease his harden flesh with his finger. A brief of fear hit Arthur when he noticed that the demons nails were sharp. His body wouldn't stop trembling whether it was from fear or pleasure; Arthur just wanted this to stop.

"Don't you worry I'll take off the gag soon enough so I can hear the beautiful sounds that come from your mouth. You just need to be a good boy." The monster began to bite the boy's thighs.

The boy flinch at the pain and glared down at the demon he struggled and kicked his legs to show his disobedience. The demon just stared from his position with a blank expression. His eyes flashed and next thing Arthur knew was that he was gasping in pain as the demon forced his finger inside Arthur hole, dry. Arthur whimpered and felt tears collect in his eyes as the pain ran through his body. The leg that was dropped free, dug into the bed, toes curling into themselves.

"If you don't be a good boy I swear to you I will make this be a very painful experience." The monster shoved another finger inside. He knew that he tore something because the smell of blood begin to drift to his nose but he need Arthur to understand if he is good then he will give Arthur plenty rewards for his behavior. If Arthur behaves badly then he has to deal with the consequences.

Arthur scream was muffled by the cloth. His face scrunched up in pain as he struggled to get away from the invading fingers. He shook his head from side to side tears slipping down nonstop from his eyes. The fingers were beginning to go deeper in him and Arthur eyes widen as he let out a silent scream.

"So what are you going to do are you going to behave or do I have to force this painful experience on you hmm?" the demon asked as he stared down at Arthur's tear stained face. The expression that the boy was making was turning him on. So he decided to go easy on the boy and looked for his prostate.

Arthur moan in surprised when he felt the demon stroke his prostate. Arthur was trying to pant through the cloth. He looked down, glaring wearily at the demon but his will close to breaking.

"Ah still resisting me?" The demon sighed and grinned down at Arthur. "You are really lucky that I want you or I would have taken you dry. But I like idea of having you scream my name in pleasure more." The demon withdrew from the boy completely getting off the bed and heading toward one of the drawers. He opened it and pulled out a bottle of lube. He walked back to Arthur, placing the bottle of lube next to Arthur and began to shed his remaining his clothes off. The Demon smirked when he noticed the redness on Arthur cheek that he tried to hide by turning his head away quickly.

"Aw no need to be shy Arthur" He grabbed the boys leg spreading them open so he can fit between them. "It's not like you haven't seen me naked before." He purred and began to lay kisses on Arthur neck. He loved the feeling over having his bare skin rubbing against Arthur's. It was something he craved doing every single day. The boy was addicting. Ever since he met Arthur, when the boy was little, the demon knew that Arthur was his. He couldn't get enough of the boy. He was addicted to Arthur and no one was going to take the boy away from him. He made sure of that when he killed Arthur's white haired guardian angel but that is another story. Arthur is his.

With that in mind he reached for the bottle of lube and poured a good amount on his fingers. He dropped the bottle and dropped his hand to Arthur's hole. He teased it circling around the hole and pushed one of his fingers in. He moaned at tightness that surrounded his finger.

Arthur moaned in pleasure when the finger invaded him again. He felt the finger stoke his walls trying to coax him to relax so the other finger can slide in easily. He grunted in pain when he felt the second finger invade him. He made eye contact with the blue eyed demon and flinched when the demon free hand came toward him. He felt the rag around his mouth disappear and was instantly replaced by a pair or hungry lips. Arthur moan was swallowed up as the demon struck his prostate. Arthur pulled away when he felt himself run out of air. He saw the demon wings planted on either side of him. He panted as the demon began to stroke his flesh gently.

"That's it give into the temptation. Give into me keep making that erotic face." The blue eyed demon panted as he pulled his fingers out of Arthur inducing a whine from the boy under him. He grabbed the lube once more pouring some on his harden dick. He moaned when he spread the liquid around. He grabbed Arthur hips and put him in a position that he liked best. He hovered over Arthur and kissed him while pushing inside the teen.

Arthur released his lips from the demon to scream in pain as the demon invaded him. He gasped trying to breathe air. He felt like he was drowning in pain when he felt the demon thrust deeper into him.

"ssst…opp ngh hurts…your…hurting..meeaaahh" Arthur tried to get the demon to listen. The demon just moaned as Arthur body swallowed him up. He chuckled at the poor attempt the boy tried to stop the monster from taking Arthur. He nuzzled Arthur giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Don't worry Arthur it'll get better. It always does." And with that he began to thrust into Arthur sending the teen to crying out in pleasure. He kiss Arthur nipple causing Arthur to squeal. The monster chuckled as he began to tease the rosy bud.

"I can never get enough of that reaction. Come on show me more. Scream my name." The demon panted as his tail wrapped around Arthur waist bring him more closely to the demon. He watch as Arthur moaned out shaking his head, refusing to do what the demon desire. The demon stared down at Arthur amused.

"Don't worry I got other ways." The demon smirked and began to thrust into Arthur deeper and slower. Arthur felt like he was losing his mind from the slow thrusts the demon was doing. His eyes closed in pleasure as the thrust plowed his body into the bed. A chuckle ranged to his ears and Arthur opened his eye immediately making eye contact to the demon above him.

"I didn't realize you wanted me that much. I'm not even moving yet your body keeps on going." The demon snickered into his hand. Arthur felt his blood drain as he realized that the demon did in fact stop moving. And Arthur was trying to get the demon thrust into him without him noticing his own actions. Hands gripped Arthur hips as a hard thrust forced him to moan.

"Now don't stop in my account. Remember we are going to be very familiar with each other bodies. Just admit you want me." The demon stroked Arthur's hair not stopping his rhythm.

Arthur shook his head trying to clear his head. Arthur won't give in he doesn't want to but his will was breaking with every thrust. He didn't want to admit the pleasure the demon bought him. The Attractiveness he felt towards the demon. No those were just sick delusional thoughts. Or so he thought. Arthur mind went white as a thrust was aimed directly at his prostate he screamed in pleasure and unknowingly wrapped his legs around the demons waist trying to pull him even closer. The demon of course noticed the action but kept quiet, wanting to continue feeling the boy's legs around him.

"Come one Arthur. Who do you belong too?" the demon panted as he sped up his thrust causing a slapping noise of flesh against flesh to fill the air. Arthur shook his head not wanting to reply. The demon gripped Arthur's harden flesh and began to stroke it in sync with his thrust.

"Who do you belong to!?" the demon growled out, his thrust becoming violent as he felt himself nearing his end. The boy sobbed out in pleasure and muffled out a reply that had the demon grinning

"Say it again this time louder" he panted out sweat dripping from his skin. "Who do you belong to?"

"You!" the boy cried out tears dripping down his face as he tried to keep up with the demons thrust.

"And what is my name Arthur?" He asked the disheveled boy. The boy made a choking noise as if he didn't want to give in but a rough thrust sent him to quickly say an answer.

"AA…aalllff" He moaned out cutting off himself off as he felt his orgasm coming near.

"I said, what is your Master name?" the demon hissed out rubbing the boy slit. Arthur eyes shot open in pleasure as he screamed out the name the demon wanted to hear.

"ALFRED!" Arthur screeched as he felt himself release in the demons hand pleasure running throughout his body.

Alfred groaned out in pleasure as he heard his name came out from the beautiful swollen lips. He slammed their lips together as he thrusted into Arthur one more time before felt himself fill Arthur up with his come, pleasure coursing throughout his body causing his wings to tremble. He collapses on top of Arthur hearing a groan of protest from the one below him both of them panting in exhaustion. Alfred lazily reached up and freed Arthur hands from the binds. He brought both hands towards his face and kissed the raw wrist with gentleness. Alfred laid them down on the bed.

When the demon regained his breath be sat up and pulled out of Arthur. Alfred watched as his own fluids ran down Arthur quivering hole .He licked his lips at the erotic sight. He made up his mind that he will fill Arthur up with his fluids everyday just to watch it run down his legs. He looked back up at Arthur face and noticed that he passed out from exhaustion once again. The demon chuckled at the boy silliness. Alfred moved next to Arthur pulling the silk red blankets to cover them both and surrounded them with his wings. He snuggled into the back of Arthur smiling with glee that he got Arthur to say his name. He may get Arthur body to respond to his but he wanted Arthur's heart and he won't stop until he has it. Then Arthur can truly be like him. He can truly be Alfred's mate. Alfred smiled into Arthur neck hold him tight against his body.

"Don't you know Arthur? I will possess your heart" Alfred whispered to the sleeping brit closing his eyes as he wrapped his tail around Arthur keeping a good hold on him. He wings covered the both them like blankets as Alfred fell asleep.

Little did he know the sleeping brit wasn't sleeping at all. Tears were running down his face as Arthur smiled bitterly.

"You stupid git. Don't you know you already have it?" Arthur shut his eyes and snuggled back into the sleeping demon, waiting for sleep to claim him.

* * *

**FIN**

**Didn't want to mentions Alfred name until Arthur finally givens in and acknowledges his name :P**

**PS the white haired angel will also come out in the prequal. there are only two white haired charaters (in my opinion) i already pick who its going to be but you gues will find out in the prequel .It will be SAD! Arthur is going to be a completely naive little boy And alfred of course is going to be possessive. that little pedo...**

**hehehe byee intil next time reviews would be lovely **


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my goodness is this the new chapter of "My Possession, My Property, My Arthur"? HELL YEA IT IS! i have decided to continue this story because it connects with the prequel there will be 3 series. i repeat 3! im already doing 2 of them and i havnt started on the 3rd but i know what to write :) i might even do short stories about them as well.**

**Anyways, the person who solved my answer was Shoujiki-sama! Congrats my wonderful reader! You are awesome! *hands you a computer cookie **

**The answer of the person who will die is Jack, Arthur's Father. He was never even mention in this story until now in this new chapter so yea that why i gave you guys the hint: it's in (isnt) in the story of ********"My Possession, My Property, My Arthur". You guys get it now?** . I wont tell you how he dies but im hoping to make you: 

**1. Cry**

**2. Cringe**

**3. Scream at your Computer**

**4. Flip tables**

**5. Feel the burning hate rise up inside you**

**Yup i plan to make you at least do one of those in the story of my "My Little Precious Obsession". (im a evil writer hehehehe)**

**(Ps) to my mysterious guest you are welcome! And thank you! plus you put yourself a name so i know who im talking too! ahahah**

**Warnings: This contains shower smut because love me some shower sex.**

**(edit fix the name problem really dont know why i keep switching there names! IT just happens and its starting to annoy me +.+ i dont know if there are more the lower/uppercase my computer does it by itself i don't know why maybe because it hate me...now the grammar problem well that's always going to be a situation but ima ask for help on that.)**

* * *

Arthur woke up feeling sore and partially empty. All the memories of yesterday came rushing in his head, one after another. He slowly rolled onto his side to see an empty spot next to him, instead of a warm body. Arthur stared dully at the messy sheet, wishing that all his problems would disappear. He couldn't believe that he finally admitted his feelings to himself. Why did he have to be in love with a freaking demon from hell? Did god despise him? Arthur thought he does since his life has been shitty ever since his father died in his childhood years. His mother never liked to talk about it and he could barely remember his dad but he does recall bits of memory of his past. He still remembered the love and warmness he always got around his father. He missed him so much and he sometimes wondered that if his father were here, would he have been able to protect him.

Arthur slowly and carefully sat up, groaning in pain. He felt pain in his lower half all because of Alfred's doing. Arthur looked around the slightly dark room, wondering where his demon was. He moved to the edge of the bed and planted his feet on the ground. He grabbed the silky sheets and wrapped it around his body. He stood up, feeling his legs wobble. He still isn't used to the fact the Alfred can make his legs unusable and His body still tingled in pleasure after every…well fucking. He barely took a step forward before stopping in shock. He felt something liquid running down a place he didn't want to think about that moment. He looked down to see Alfred's yesterday cum sliding out from his anus down to his thighs. Shivers ran up his spin as he watched the milky substance. It appears he needed a shower. He dropped the blankets and headed for the bathroom.

He was blinded for a moment when he turned on the lights but his eyes adjusted and he took in the appearance of the bathroom. It was so big and surprisingly spotless. There was a wide mirror above the sink. The black marble bath tub and the shower looked like it could have fit three people in it. Arthur sighed and headed into the shower. He needed to get clean as he could get before Alfred arrived. He knew Alfred would get him dirty all over again but he hated the stickiness he felt of the sweat combined with cum.

The water sprayed at him making his muscles slowly relax. He looked around the shower, spotting a bottle of shampoo and grabbed it. He opened it and raised it close to his face to smell it. The scent of Alfred drifted up into his nose and Arthur involuntary let out a quiet moan.

'_This is the shampoo he uses. I always smell this scent around him. The smell of nature combined with that minty fragrance.' _Arthur thought to himself trying to keep the fogginess from taking over his mind. He poured the shampoo in his hand and began to wash his hair, ignoring his half hard member. He couldn't believe he got turned on by just smelling Alfred's Shampoo. _'Bloody hell that's the weirdest thing I can get hard over.'_ He thought dully as he scrubbed his hair. He dunked his head under the water, rinsing off all the soap in his hair. He sighed in pleasure as felt the water run down his body.

While Arthur was basking in the peacefulness, he didn't hear a voice calling out urgently his name. He didn't feel the rush of cold air entering the room. He didn't hear the sound of cloths hitting the floor or someone entering the shower with him. But what he did feel was a pair of strong arms wrapping around his waist and a large warm body, pressing up against his. Arthur hands instantly gripped onto Alfred's arms tightly. He felt Alfred nuzzle into his neck and nibbled at it.

When Alfred woke up with Arthur pressed up against him he didn't want to leave the bed. He just wanted to ravish Arthur all over again, seeing his face writhe in pleasure. Sadly he had to get Arthur's supplies from his mother, so when he got out of the bed he smiled as Arthur whimpered from the missing warmth.

When he arrived at Arthur house, his mother seemed jittery and jumpy as if she knew who he was. He couldn't blame her. Deep down her soul, she really did know who he was. Maybe if Alfred was wearing his normal form, instead of his blond jock form, she might have recall something. She sensed him before that's for sure and you can never forgot such a malicious presence. The thing is she couldn't exactly remember where she felt it. That was the Guardian Angel and his doing but again that's for another story.

When Alfred arrived to his home, he headed towards his room and was met with an empty bed. He panicked, thinking Arthur had left him again, that he had escaped once again. Alfred ransacked each room in his house, yelling out Arthur's name. He stopped when he heard the sound of running water behind the closed door of the bathroom. He walked towards the door and opened it. He was instantly met with damp air.

He was in a trance. He was hypnotized at the sight of a wet Arthur. He shredded off his cloths, not leaving his gaze from Arthur's body, and walked inside the shower. He was thankful that he was excellent at staying quiet because Arthur didn't even notice his presence at all. He hungrily eyed Arthur shiny wet ass, his hands itching to grope it. Instead, he wrapped his arms around his little waist and pulled him against his chest. He aimed for Arthur neck and moaned as he grind against Arthur. Alfred was so glad that Arthur stayed but surprised as well.

"You stayed." Alfred whispered into Arthur's ear, holding him against his chest. Arthur shivered, whether it was from fear or pleasure, he didn't know.

"Of course I stayed…What's the point of me leaving if you are going to bring me back here." Arthur stated, closing his eyes as he felt the water and hands run around his body. Alfred chuckled as he kissed up from Arthur's neck to his wet hair.

"You are right about that. I would have dragged you back to the bed and fucked you all over again. But I don't think that's why you stayed. Oh no, that's not it all. You wanted to stay with me, I know you did." Alfred said, nuzzling against Arthur's wet hair. He grinned when he felt Arthur stiffen.

"Me? Want to stay with you? Stop being so delusional!" Arthur growled out, ripping himself away from Alfred's arms. He turned to meet blue eyes but was caught off guard when he noticed the damp blond hair. Alfred had remained in his human form, appearing like he was around the same age as Arthur. He shook his head, trying to ignore the raising blush that was growing on his face.

"I'm here because I don't want to risk anymore lives. I don't want to go through another blood fest because of you." Arthur growled out, glaring at the impassive face in front of him. That expressionless face looked so out of place with the mask he was wearing.

Alfred examined Arthur until he started walking towards backed up until his back hit the wall. He flinched when Alfred planted a hand on the right side of Arthur's head and leaned close to him to the point that their breathes mingled. Alfred raised his left hand and brushed Arthur's lips.

"You are a lair." He whispered before pressing lips against Arthur's, his tongue instantly invaded Arthur's mouth, tasting the honey and tea. Alfred purred in happiness. _'Still taste the same as before.' _

Arthur couldn't help but to respond to Alfred passionate embrace. Every time they did this it left Arthur feeling somehow alive. His body tingled with energy. Arthur fought against Alfred, trying to push him out of his mouth. As much as Arthur wanted to enjoy this feeling, he was still angry at Alfred. Angry that what Alfred had said was true. Arthur pulled and turned his head away from Alfred, gasping for breath. His eyes turned to Alfred and glared at the smirk that was rising on the other man's face.

"Don't be so mad at me Arthur. It's alright if you enjoy the things I do to you." Alfred said cooing at his human.

"Yes because I love it when you force yourself upon me and I love how you do everything against my will." Arthur snared at him. Alfred smirked and nuzzled against Arthur.

"Of course you love it. You are kinky and you love everything about me." Alfred said as laid kisses on Arthur's neck, stroking Arthur's hips.

"I don't, I just hate you." Arthur grumbled out gripping onto Alfred's shoulders.

"Hmm you may hate me but you love me more." Alfred said cheekily. He began to grind his harden member against Arthur's half harden one. Arthur struggled to keep his moan hidden and dropped his head on Alfred Shoulder.

"No I don't. I just hate you." Arthur groaned out in pleasure at Alfred thrust. Alfred smirked at Arthur's fail attempts to contain his moans. He grabbed Arthur's butt and lifted him up against the wall, wrapping Arthur's legs around his hips.

"You're a lair." He singed to Arthur and slammed hips against Arthur, pressing him up against the wall. Arthur tightened his legs around Alfred's hips, gripping the man's blond hair as he kissed him back with equal force. Alfred continued to grind with Arthur against the wall. Alfred slid his hand down Arthur body into he reached Arthur tight hole and probed it. He slid his finger inside Arthur and groaned when he was met with resistance.

Arthur whimpered when Alfred forced his fingers inside him. He gasped as the blonde started to stoke his inner walls.

"Wait ugh…ngh I caahhh- cant ah it hurts." Arthur gripped onto Alfred tighter and tried to move away from the invading fingers.

"Well I got to prepare you if I'm going to enter you or would you rather me enter you dry? Water doesn't do shit it just makes it harder to get inside you." Alfred murmured into Arthur's ear. "But if you slick me up it would make this process a whole lot easier for you." Alfred smirked.

Arthur shivered and leaned away from him.

"I'm not going to do it." Arthur responded to Alfred. Alfred sighed and looked into Arthur eyes.

"Babe it's going to happen with or without your consent. So it's better if you suck me off so I can easily fit inside you, got it baby doll?"

Arthur glared at Alfred and shook his head, averting his eyes to Alfred chest. He is not going to degrade himself to that level yet. He wasn't prepared for that.

"I don't want too…not now at least…Can't you just lube us up? You have powers why don't you use them." Arthur grumbled at Alfred. Alfred frowned at the answer received and pressed his forehead against Arthur, giving him a malicious smile.

"Because Artie I want to see you on your knees, sucking me off. I want to fuck you cute little mouth but you're not letting me, you're disobeying me again. Remember what I told you what I will do if you don't obey my commands." Alfred threatened as he began to wedge his hard member into the crease of Arthur ass. Arthur squeaked and tried to move away from him but Alfred took a hold of his hips. He began to push his tip inside Arthur. Alfred grunted in pain as he struggled against Alfred's grip

"Please Alfred I'm not ready to do that! I can't! Not now. But I promise you that I will, just not now! Please stop! Please stop! Will you please listen to me!" Arthur cried out, wishing the pain will just go away. He gave a silent thank you when Alfred did stop pushing his harden member inside him.

"Will you keep your promise if I wait till you are ready?" Alfred asked, still inside him. Arthur nodded quietly, tears spilling from his eyes.

"Yes I promise I will. Ju-just wait till I'm ready to give you…that, okay?" Arthur pleaded, staring into Alfred's blue eyes. Arthur just stared at Arthur before he pulled himself out. Arthur groaned in pain but was grateful.

"Fine I'll be patient but don't you dare make me wait for a long time or I swear ill force you to do it." Alfred growled out. Arthur nodded to Alfred in understanding. Yes his demon was evil and cruel but he did have his nice moments. Arthur grabbed Alfred head and brought him down to kiss him.

Alfred made a noise of surprise as soon as their lips connected. He stood there in shock that Arthur had kissed him willingly. His shock didn't last long because he began to kiss Arthur back. Their tongues danced together as they rutted against each other. Arthur pulled away from Arthur, gasping for air. Alfred stared lustfully at Arthur thinking about how Arthur got better at kissing.

"Just like I taught you before." He murmured to himself. Arthur looked at him confused, still panting.

"What did you say?" He asked not hearing what Alfred said. Alfred shook his head.

"Nothing." He replied, diving for Arthur lips again.

Arthur moaned in pleasure, ignoring the comment, and pulled on Alfred's hair. He felt himself being laid on the floor away from the water. He looked at Alfred who was placing himself between his legs, spreading them open. He raised one of his legs and put it over Alfred's shoulder. Alfred looked at him and grinned lifting his hand. Arthur blinked and Alfred's hand was suddenly covered with what appeared to be lube. Alfred stoked Arthur's quivering hole causing Arthur to moan out wantonly.

Alfred slowly entered Arthur, moaning at the tight grip his finger was under. He moved his finger in and out before fitting another finger inside. He stretched Arthur's walls while laying bite mark all over Arthur's thigh. He loved seeing his marks all over Arthur's body and he bet that Arthur loved them as well; of course he wouldn't admit it because he is so stubborn. He watched Arthur cried out in discomfort. He loved the way Arthur looked when they do this type of things. He loved to see Arthur's open expressions. Those were only for him to see, not anyone else. He pulled his fingers out and began to lube up his hard flesh. He groaned in pleasure as he was finally getting some sort of relief. He grabbed Arthur's hips and aligned himself before thrusting himself inside Arthur. He groaned at the immediate warmth that surrounded his member. This is where he belongs.

Alfred began to start a normal pace, thrusting deeply inside Arthur making him cry out. His gaze went down to where he and Arthur were connected, watching as Arthur's body swallowed him up. He groaned at the sight and began to thrust harder into Arthur, striking at his prostate.

Arthur was crying out in pleasure as he felt his body being moved by the other body on top of him. His toes curled as Alfred struck his prostate. His eyes widen and he screamed Alfred's name. The sounding of skin slapping against skin filled the air along with the groans and moans.

"Allll—ahhh Alfred It feels so good ngh" Arthur moaned out, meeting every thrust of Alfred.

"Yea baby keep moaning for me." Alfred panted out.

Arthur felt hands grabbing his face and a pair of lips slammed into his. The thrust paused and instead, Alfred began to roll his hips. Arthur moans were swallowed up by Alfred as their tongues tangled with each other. He pulled away with a needy whine when Alfred pulled out his dick. He felt himself being moved onto his side, his leg still on Alfred shoulder. He watched in a daze as Alfred straddled his other leg and guide himself back inside Arthur. Arthur squealed as Alfred entered him again, setting a fast pace.

"Fuck Arthur, your body is sucking me deep inside you." Alfred groaned as he gripped onto Arthur leg. He raised one of his arms and started to palm Arthur rosy buds.

"Noo don't touch ahhh not there ngh" Arthur moaned out, grabbing a hold of Alfred hand. Alfred ignored him and leaned down to suckle the nub. Arthur cried out moving his hand to grip Alfred's head as he sucked on them.

Alfred released the now red nipple and concentrated on his thrusting. The pleasure was now coiling in his stomach and he grunted as his pace became erratic. Arthur voice was getting louder until he was practically screaming his lungs out.

"Alfred! Oh My-! Ah Alfred ngh its so Good!" Arthur screamed out in pleasure.

"Fuck Baby you feel so good. I'm so close, so fucking close." Alfred grunted going deeper in Arthur. Arthur couldn't hold it anymore as Alfred slammed into his prostate. He arched his back, letting out a shriek as he came all over the shower floor.

Alfred groaned as he felt Arthur tighten around him as he came. Alfred, still slamming into Arthur, leaned down and bit down on Arthur neck. He let a growl as he released inside Arthur body. He still kept thrusting into Arthur trying to drag out the pleasurable sensation. Arthur let out a quiet moan as he felt Alfred's cum fill him up. Alfred slowed to a stop and stayed there, trying to regain his breath. He slowly pulled out of Arthur and watched his cum leaked out of Arthur anus. Alfred chest rumbled and he nuzzled against Arthur, purring to his heart's content. He loved over filling Arthur so much just as he loved watching his cum spill out of up Arthur. It looked so deliciously sexy.

"You got me dirty again." Arthur rasped out after he finally regained his breath. Alfred chuckled at Arthur's comment and licked at Arthur bite mark.

"Well we are in the shower. I can clean you up but then all my cum will be gone." He laughed huskily. Arthur gently pushed him away, slightly glaring at him.

"Well that is a shame, I don't think I can ever live without your cum inside me." He said sarcastically. Alfred pulled Arthur into his arms sitting him on his lap.

"Arthur by the time I'm done with you, you are going to be craving my cum and everything about me." Alfred promised him. Arthur scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Like that will ever happen." he muttered to himself. Alfred grinned at Arthur.

"Just you wait baby doll." He said as his hair slowly turned back to his original hair color and he looked older now. Arthur stared at the appearance he had become so familiar with. Something in his gut told him that he knew Alfred from before. He had seen him before but where, he couldn't recall. Something kept blocking his thoughts every time he tried to remember. He brushed it aside not thinking much of it as he reached up to graze Alfred's wet hair.

"You should take a shower." Arthur muttered to Alfred as he ran his fingers through the man's hair. Alfred purred at the feeling of Arthur's fingers playing with his hair.

"Alright but you have to clean me." Alfred told Arthur, chuckling at the evil look Arthur was giving him.

"Fine you lazy git but just this once and do not even try to grope me while I wash you, alright." Arthur said as he got a bottle of soap. Alfred grinned mischievously at him.

"No promises." He said as he planted a kiss on Arthur's lips.

* * *

**Fin.**

**Hope you guys like it and im pretty sure you guys have questions.**

**How come Arthur and his mother cant really remember Alfred but sense him?**

**What did he and the Guardian Angel do the to the family?**

**when are others demon going to appear?**

**When is Alfred going to get Jealous?**

**When is Arthur going to be jealous**

**When will Arthur give Alfred a Blowjob?**

**When Will Arthur finally admit to Alfred that he loves him?**

**How did jack die?**

**How did the Guardian Angel Die?**

**When is the Guardian Angel going to come out?**

**Who is going to be the Guardian Angel?**

**Why is Alfred so freaking hot?**

**Why is Arthur so damn sexy?**

**I have no freaking clue...Nah i do but you must Wait for the answers (except the last two because you guys know the answers for that)!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my readers!**

**Here's the new chapter you guys have been waiting for! I feel bad for Arthur i keep abusing him XD. **  
**Also for Alfred since he wants some loving **

**Got a beta reader who helped my with my Typos! im trying to improve my spelling which my beta reader, who is called N and S and F, said im getting better. I'm so proud of myself!**

**ps ive been wanting to write a little Canada x England x America fic for the twins bday...so you might see it sometime...twins want some British loving **

* * *

Loud curses reached the ear of the British man as he was slowly awoken. He let out a low groan and tried to find a comfortable position on the bed. Arthur was exhausted and needed some rest to regain his energy that he lost. The shower wasn't the only place he and Alfred did it. Arthur had him on the floor of the bathtub and lastly on the sink in front of the mirror. That was embarrassing for Arthur since he saw how he looked like when Alfred fucked him. Glazed teary eyes, red faced sweaty body, and a drooling mouth. That was the description of a thoroughly well fucked Arthur. Oh gods he can still feel Alfred thrusting his cock inside him. He also can still feel Alfred's liquid leaking out of him, leaving him to feel quite uncomfortable.

Arthur felt the bed dip again and the rustle of sheets followed by low cussing. Arthur blinked away the sleepiness from his eyes. He slowly turned his head toward the direction of Alfred, watching as the black haired male fumbled with a cell phone. Arthur focused his vision on the phone that Alfred was glaring at. The phone was familiar... In fact that was the same brand of his phone...wait that was his phone.

"Hey are you doing with my phone?" he said lifting his head off the pillow. He forgot all about his phone during his fail attempt to escape. Alfred must have taken it away when Arthur was unconscious last night. Alfred directed his glare towards Arthur.

"Why does Francis keep texting you?" he growled out. Arthur stared blankly as the question slowly registered in his head.

"Wha-what do you mean?" he whispered. Alfred hand shot out and grabbed Arthur arm pulling him up against him. Arthur let out a sound of pain as Alfred squeezed him, forcing him to move his sore body. Tears sprung from his eyes as the pain throbbed on his lower back.

"You know exactly what I am talking about. I told you to cut off all connections with him, yet here I see in your phone that he still tries to talk you! That he requests your presence!" he snarled out as his hand gripped Arthur's face. Arthur squeezed his eyes shut due the pain he was going through.

"I did try! I'm sorry but he won't give up! I've been listening!" he cried out in pain as Alfred squeezed his cheeks. He flinched when he heard the animalistic growl coming from Alfred. "Excuses, excuses, that is all I hear coming from your sluty mouth, you fucking bitch. If you would have listened to me, Francis wouldn't even try to talk to you but you still have room for him in your heart and I know it's true. Well get a fucking clue Arthur," Alfred released Arthur's cheeks and gripped the back of Arthur's hair, tugging on it violently causing Arthur to cry out. "No one should roam around your heart but me, Arthur. So I guess I have to fix the problem myself don't I?" Alfred said smiling maliciously at Arthur. Arthur stared fearfully at the demon in front of him. "No...No...No! Don't hurt him!" Arthur said gripping onto Alfred. Alfred stared at Arthur distastefully as if seeing something hideous. Alfred released the grip he had on Arthur hair.

Arthur didn't even have a chance to defend himself when Alfred backhanded him across his face. The blow sent him reeling to the side off the bed and onto the floor. He gasped in pain as he landed on his backside. He tried to curl up in a ball but Alfred gripped his hair once again, forcing him to get up. He grabbed the hand that was holding his hair and stared at Alfred through the tears that were blinding him.

"Even now you still try to protect him, you unfaithful bitch!" he snarled in front of Arthur face. He pushed Arthur to the ground and Arthur let out a grunt of pain. Alfred stood in front of Arthur in all his naked glory. His breathing was erratic due to the anger he was feeling. His mind was in a jumble and he wasn't thinking straight but that didn't matter. All that matter to him is that Arthur would know his place and that place is to forever be by his side. If he had to, he would kill everything the teen loved and even beat him to force Arthur to understand.

Arthur whimpered and forced himself to stand up. Deep in the pit of his soul he felt something spark inside. It was growing and infecting him, spreading its disease throughout his body. Rage, hate, anger wanted to burst free from Arthur but he couldn't allow that to happen. He wouldn't. Arthur is just a fragile delicate human while Alfred was an indestructible demon. A jealous one at that. Arthur glared up through his bangs at Alfred.

"I've done nothing wrong. You just keep acting like a paranoid clingy demon. So many human emotions you show for such a high class dem-" Arthur was caught off as a fist made contact to his right check. He fell back to the floor and he didn't have time to register what happen before the fist came back once more. He mouth was vibrating with pain and his teeth ached from the powerful blow. Two large hands gripped his face forcing him to stare up at an angered demon that hovered above him.

"Don't even compare me with your pathetic kind. You all act high and mighty but in the end you are just squishable creatures. One that the worlds need to get rid of." he smirked dangerously at Arthur. Arthur stared back into the eyes of his kidnapper before opening his bloody mouth.

"If we humans should just be killed then why keep me alive? Why not just kill me already?" Arthur gasped out watching Alfred eyes widen. They both stared at each other not making a move before Alfred slammed him onto the floor gripping his neck.

"What I do and will do to you is none of your concern. If I want to drag out your life then I will. You have no saying in this." he snarled. Arthur glared up at Alfred kicking his feet around. "I should have a say it's my life, my body, not yours! I'm telling you to kill me, come one Alfred, do it!" Arthur screamed out in anger. Alfred glared down at Arthur.

"I'm not going to kill you. Not yet. I don't have what I need from you and until I do then I will." Alfred murmured to Arthur. Arthur stared confused at Alfred trying to understand what he needs.

"What?" he asked staring through his swollen eye. Alfred just stared at Arthur for a moment before he got off of him. He stood up and began to walk towards the door.

"Right now someone else holds a spot in your heart. I can't get have your heart if that person is alive." he said not bothering to turn around. Arthur eyes widen as he realize that Alfred was still going to try to kill Francis. He didn't even noticed what he was doing until his body made contact with Alfred's body. Alfred let out a grunt as they both came crashing to the floor. Alfred rolled over on his back and Arthur went on top of him trying to hold him down.

"Don't hurt him you fucking git! You can't kill him! He is the only father figure I have!" his voice cracked as he screamed. Alfred's tail wrapped itself around Arthur neck, slightly strangling him. Arthur hands flew up and grasped onto Alfred's tail. Alfred growled up at Arthur, angered that he talked him.

"You are testing my patience again Arthur. You're not obeying me again and I won't keep letting you go off easily." Alfred warned Arthur. Arthur stared red faced at Alfred as something inside him told him to bite Alfred. He eyed Alfred jugular vein that was popping out. He didn't know what or why that thought popped in his head but he soon found his body listening to his instinct.

He used the remaining energy he had and lunge towards Alfred's neck despite Alfred tail constricting his neck. Arthur gripped onto Alfred shoulder and leaned down biting down on his neck. He heard Alfred let out a strangled growl and a pair of hands reached up, grasping his hips. Arthur somehow felt Alfred's distress and confusedness so he ran his tongue across his skin, not at all releasing his hold he had on the neck. The tail that was around his neck, uncoiled itself, and slithered down to coil around Arthur's waist. The action seemed to calm Alfred since now he was struggling less but he felt something poking his back. Arthur blushed as he realized what it was and he released Alfred's neck. He eyed his bite mark and for some reason he felt content that he marked Alfred. He felt animalistic at the moment and it was slowly taking over his mind as he looked into Alfred dilated eyes. Alfred was panting and staring up at Arthur as if not believing what Arthur has done. Arthur shook his head trying to clear his mind. He had to convince Alfred not to hurt Francis even if it meant using his body again. He gently grabbed Alfred's head and forced him to make eye contact.

"You can't kill Francis Alfred. I won't let you and there is no reason to! I'm here with you am I not. I could have escaped while you were gone. I would have made it to the church as well but I didn't go Alfred. I stayed because some sick part of me wanted to. Don't mistake that I love you because I don't! I fucking loath you. You have been ruining my life ever since I meet you, yet I crave your presence. I like how it surrounds and suffocates me. I feel like I'm going insane because of you and I'm actually welcoming it." Arthur let loose a crazed laughter. Before he knew it he was slammed back onto the floor and a pair of lips was covering his. Arthur hands flew up to Alfred's head grasping his hair. Teeth and tongue met together in aggressive manner. A Metallic taste began to invade Arthur's mouth and he wasn't sure whose blood he tasted. He pulled away taking a big gasp of air. Alfred lowered his head down to Arthur neck and nibbled on it, his teeth skimming on Arthur's skin.

"You lied to me again but that doesn't matter. The fact that there is some part of you that wishes to stay with me proves you have feelings for me. It means I'm so close of getting what I want. You will officially become mine and only mine." Alfred purred lustfully and thrust his hips against Arthur. Arthur groaned and looked up at Alfred, glaring at him.

"Don't think I'll make it easy for you. I'll put up a fight first." Arthur told Alfred. Alfred smirked and licked one of Arthur nub. "Some fight you are putting up." Alfred said as he grasped onto Arthur ass and spread them apart exposing Arthur hole. Alfred groaned as he rubbed his harden member against Arthur twitching hole.

"I'm not even going to bother stretching you. That's going to be your punishment." he said and thus thrust his member inside Arthur. Arthur let out a screech of pain as he felt Alfred invade him once again. He brought his arms around Alfred's shoulder and dug his nails onto Arthurs back. Alfred let out a hiss of pain and he started a brutal speed. Each thrust followed a pain filled scream that didn't deterred Alfred pace. In fact it encouraged him to go harder on Arthur.

Arthur gasped as his body was being abused, yet somehow he was growing hard. Arthur was actually trying to meet Alfred brutal thrusts. His legs wrapped around Alfred's waist bringing closer and deeper to him. Alfred slammed their lips together swallowing up Arthur's growing moans. His tail slithered around and wrapped itself around Arthur leaking member. Arthur squealed in pleasure as his leaking member was finally touched. He felt himself nearing completion and could tell Alfred was too. Alfred gripped onto Arthur hips as their cries of passion grew louder and the sounds of flesh meeting together. Arthur arches his back perfectly and let loose a screech as he came hard. Alfred quickly leaned down and bit down on Arthur neck. An animalistic growl escaped him as released all his fluids inside Arthur filing him up to the max. They stayed there not moving as they panted, both trying to regain their breath. Arthur made a noise of surprise when Alfred stood up, carrying him as well. He walked over to the bed and laid down, holding Arthur close to his chest. Not once did he pull his member out from Arthur. Alfred snuggled against Arthur tangled their legs together.

"I won't kill Francis now that I know I'm invading your heart. Francis won't stand a chance against me." Alfred whispered cockily to Arthur. Arthur made eye contact with Alfred and notice that his eyes were still dilated. Arthur wondered why his eyes were still like that. He watch the dazed eyes disappear under the closed lid. Arthur raised his hand and stroked Alfred's black hair listening to the rhythm of his breathing. He realized that his demon went to sleep before him. That shock Arthur since he knows Alfred doesn't want any chance of him escaping...but then again their legs were tangled, arms and a tail were wrapped around him, and Alfred was still inside him. He couldn't escape even if he wanted to. He groaned in annoyance and let his head drop onto the pillow_. 'Might as well get some shut eye. I got him to calm down for now, at least.'_ he though before darkness surrounded him.

'_Arthur!'_

'_You must not mention anything about me to them.'_

'_Sweetie, who is Alfie?'_

'_He is my friend mommy.'_

'_If you do tell anyone about me I will be very upset, you understand Arthur?'_

'_Take care your mother while I'm unable to' _

'_It is okay Arthur, adults do this'_

'_Daddy no!'_

'_I won't share you with anyone else.'_

'_Ah such nice features no wonder he wants to keep you.'_

'_You're not human!'_

'_ARTHUR!'_

'_Don't hurt him please! '_

'_Please forgive me child, I arrived too late.'_

'_You should have listened to me Arthur'_

Arthur woke up with a start. He tried to stubble under the hold he was under but had no luck. He took big breaths as he viewed his surroundings. The many voices still echoing in his head and he had no clue where they came from. So many emotions he felt through the voices that made his eyes teary. He heard Alfred's voice that was clear and his mother's but the rest he wasn't so sure about. Who was that child's voice? A low hiss startled Arthur from his thoughts. Something else was here he could feel it but he didn't know exactly where it. He tried shaking Alfred awake but Alfred was in a deep sleep. He was about to smack the daylights out the demon when a voice spoke out.

"That won't work you know. He going to stay unconscious for a while and that's as much time I need". Arthur turned his head to the direction of the voice. Red eyes made contact with shook emerald ones. "It's been a while hasn't it Arthur. My how you have grown. Keseseses."

Arthur glared at the person who was hiding at the dark part of Alfred's room.

"Who are you? How do you know my name and what have you done to Alfred?" He snarled wrapping his arms around the sleeping form of Alfred. He felt this protective urge overcome him. It was like he was willing to tackle down this intruder if he harmed Alfred and he knew that this intruder wasn't human. The chilling laugh filled the room and the red eyes seemed amused.

"So curious aren't you little one? And look at you so intent of protecting your future mate. You aren't even fully awakened, yet you are still developing traits already and you are still human. How bizarre…I can see why Alfred is so serious about you, so intent in making you his. You are the potential mate that any demon wishes to have." The man said as the voice came closer to Arthur. Arthur stared confused at the red glowing eyes.

"What are you bloody talking about? What is this about Mates and me awakening? What the bloody hell is going on?" He demanded to the hidden person. He didn't know how but he knew that the intruder was laughing at him.

"So many questions you have. I've know you since you were young Arthur but I bet Alfred hadn't told you about that, didn't he? Alfred hardly let's any of us come near you. Kesesese he is so possessive isn't he? He wasn't like this before, no he wasn't. But I do have to thank you Arthur." The voice said. Arthur was confused. How this person did know him? Was Alfred stalking him when he was born?

"Why do you need to thank me?" He asked hesitantly staring into the shadows. A face was slowly emerging out of the shadows following the rest of the body. White hair caught his eyes at first but then his eyes caught sight of the black horns that were popping out of his head. He gaped at the monster in front of him. The thing smirked as he stared at Arthur shocked face.

"I'm here to thank you for giving Alfred a reason to get his title quicker than what was plan. You became his motivation and in fact you still are."

"His...His title?" Arthur asked still shock. The white hair demon nodded and approached Arthur until he was by his bedside.

"You do realize that Alfred is a demon king and that demon king is trying to mate with you." He asked knowingly. Arthur stared up his mouth agape. Alfred is a King in the underworld!

"No…he hasn't told me…isn't mating fucking because that is what he…we have been doing?" Arthur asked. The stranger let out a loud laugh somewhat frightening Arthur.

"Mating the same thing as fucking? Oh boy he hasn't been telling you anything. I can't wait when you are fully awakened… when you finally regain you powers and memories, boy are you going to be super murderous." He snickered into his hand.

"My pow- you are bloody not telling me anything! You are just leaving me confused you git!" He yelled at the man in front of him. The stranger laughed once again shaking his head.

"My name isn't git, it Gilbert the awesome! I'm one of Alfred's right handed men, his friend so to speak. Plus I'm not even supposed to mention any of this to you. The boss's orders." Gilbert said pointing his finger at Alfred and letting his eyes roam Arthur naked form. Arthur blushed and squirmed under Gilberts gaze.

"Can you quit it?" He yelled trying to cover his body with the sheets under him. Gilbert snickered and continued his eye gazing.

"Nope you have a nice body mmm very nice, though you look stuck there." Gilbert cracked up at Arthur discomfort. Arthur grumbled to himself and silently cursed both the men near him.

"He…he didn't pull out and I can't move because he has his tails and arms wrapped around me. His eyes were even dilated throughout the whole thing and he was more…affectionate?" He explained to Gilbert hesitantly. Gilbert eyes narrowed his eyes as he listened to Arthur words. He suddenly reappeared by Alfred's side examining him from a good distanced.

"Could you lift up his head so I can see his neck? I can't touch him otherwise I might send him into an attack mode and we don't want that especially when he is attached to you." Gilbert said smirking. Arthur glared at the other male but listen to his demand. He grabbed Alfred's head lifting it up to bare his neck. Gilbert eyed the bite mark Arthur left on him before he let out an insane crackle.

"Oh my sins! No wonder he is like this with you right now. You pushed Alfred to his mating mode! Alfred is mating with you right now because you bit the side of his neck. Demons do this during mating as to reclaim each other and ward of the others who are interested. It shows that you are already owned and unavailable. Alfred responded to your bite making him think you were claiming him as yours, like he did to you. Alfred feels the mating on full effect. he is bounded to you but you aren't to him. That's why he wants you for himself because anyone can have you and he doesn't like that idea. He won't stop until you are officially his." Gilbert explained to the silent Arthur. Arthur slowly tried to wrap his mind over this new thing. His breathing became to quicken.

"Get me out of his hold." He gritted out as he struggled to escape. Gilbert reappeared to his side.

"What? Was it something I said?" He said mockingly to red faced teen in front of him. Arthur turned to the other and glared. "Just help me now!" He yelled out.

Gilbert pursed his lips and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, so demanding aren't we?" Gilbert sneered and placed his hand on Alfred's shoulder. Arthur was suddenly standing next to Gilbert looking at the spot he was before. His knees buckled under him and he almost came crashing to the floor, but an arm wrapped around his waist. He looked up at the man next to him his eyes questioning why he would catch him. Gilbert shrugged as if reading his mind. "Instinct." Was Gilbert's only reply. Arthur steadied himself and pushed away Gilbert's arm. He shivered as he felt fluids leaking out from him, since Alfred was no longer inside him.

"Whoa Alfred released a shit load of cum inside you. You are leaking so much! Nice ass you got." Gilbert crackled out loud. Arthur blushed as he realized he was standing naked in front of Alfred so called friend. He grasped the bed sheets and pulled it to cover his naked body. He straightened his body and glared at the demon.

"Can you please stop leering at my body and live the room while I change into some clothes." He growled out. Gilbert shook his head and grabbed a hold of Arthur's arm. "No can do! I need to talk to you and you will just waste my time just to put on some clothes. Just wear the sheets for now." Gilbert said pulling his arm to the direction of the bedroom door. Arthur pulled back stopping Gilbert from his task. "No! What's so important that you need to ta-" Arthur was interrupted by Gilbert's booming voice.

"Listen Arthur I'm on a time limit right now. If Alfred wakes up, which I don't know when that will be; he is going to be beat the shit out of me because I'm around you. Trust me he will go harder on me then what he just did to you. Now can you get your scrumptious ass outside" Gilbert explained as he pointed to the door. Arthur stared at the demon in front of him saying the pros and cons. Finally he nodded. "Alright I'll go." Gilbert smirked and gestured to the door. Arthur looked back at the sleeping form of his demon. As much as he wanted to jump back inside the bed to sleep next to Alfred, he was still confused and fairly pissed at the other one. Besides he wanted to know how Gilbert knew him and why did he recall his voice in his dreams.

* * *

**End**

**awww shhhooooott Sh** is about to go down soon oh no!**

**Reviews would be lovely!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my readers, I'm back again with a new chapter that will leave you even more confused! XD**

**Gilbert is mischievous, Alfred is as possessive as ever, Arthur is just a teen who is trying to rebel but ends up taking it up the butt XD (sadly not in this chapter but in the next one... hopefully)**

**P.S. I might be gone for a while again, I have college and I want to get good grades, plus I need to work on a request someone asked me! It has been so long and I haven't given her the writing DX I feel so-so-so bad but life caught up with me! Thankfully I'm almost done and I just need to type it up!**

**I also have a lot of ideas I want to write, one being an incubus Alfred haunting human Arthur, I have plans writing it after I'm done with prequel of this story but then again, I might change ideas or I'll just post a chapter of it pretty soon and see how that goes XD I wrote some down already!**

**Beta reader: N and S and F**

**Hetalia is not mine nor are the characters.**

**Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

Arthur held the scarlet sheet around his body, trying to find some sense of comfort. He was sitting on the couch while staring warily at Gilbert. Arthur was annoyed and somewhat frightened of what Gilbert might do, since Gilbert had this knowing grin on his face and it was beginning to bug Arthur. Gilbert knew something about Arthur, something that Alfred never told him, perhaps would never tell him. It frustrated him to no end because the red-eyed demon said that he knew him. Arthur never once met Gilbert, and if he did then he would have remembered... but his voice... it sounded so familiar and he also heard it in his dream. They stared at each other, not once saying a word until Arthur couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Okay, you have me here. What the bloody hell do you want?" Arthur asked angrily. Gilbert smirked and his tail sudden coiled around the scarlet sheets, slightly tugging on it.

"Maybe I want a little bit of you," Gilbert murmured as he gave the blond a wink. Arthur yelped and he tugged on the sheet back, glaring at the demon in front of him.

"Stop playing around or I'll scream for Alfred!" Arthur threatened Gilbert, who only smiled back.  
"You can scream for him but how is he going to come save you if he still under my sleeping spell. I can just have my way with you right now and he won't come to your rescue." Gilbert purred, his red eyes slitting dangerously at the teen in front of him. Arthur stared wide-eyed at the other, his face turning pale with fear written all over it before Gilbert starting to cackle in front of Arthur. He shook his head and looked at Arthur with amusement written on his face.

"I wouldn't do that. I can't because Alfred would know it was me and hunt me down. Now enough fucking around, let's get to the point on why I brought you here. Arthur, you must be prepared, for your life is in great danger." Gilbert said, his face holding a small grin. Arthur just stared at the demon in front of him.

"Well, that's old news. Isn't Alfred the one who practically getting me closer to my death?" Arthur said in a bored tone. Gilbert nodded and his grin grew. Arthur really wanted to rip the grin of his face and shove it up his ass... which was such a violent thought that it caused Arthur to flinch. Gilbert ignored the flinch and opened his mouth to speak again.

"Yeah, he is getting you closer to your death, but someone else—or let's just say a lot of demons—want to kill you first," Gilbert said matter a factually. Arthur just looked at Gilbert with a blank look on his face before he let out a laugh.

"Pfft, wow. My life just gets better and better. What the hell did I do to get all of this fucking attention? Why the hell do they even want to kill me? I don't bloody know any of them nor you! But you act as if you know me!" Arthur snarled, his face flushing red with anger. Gilbert crossed his arm and his tail swayed side to side.

"We do know you Arthur. You are very famous in the underworld. Our king is trying to mate with you. A lot of demons went in an uproar when they found out, but Alfred put them in their place," the demon replied, inspecting his long claws disinterestedly.

"King!?" Arthur screeched out loud, not believing his ears. "Alfred is… the King of the Underworld?" he asked Gilbert, his eyes wide with shock as Gilbert snickered, enjoying Arthur's reactions.

"Yes, Alfred is the King of the Underworld. Surprising, isn't it?" Gilbert asked Arthur who nodded in return.

"We-well if…Alfred put them in their place then I don't need to worry about them. He is the king and what he says must be followed," Arthur said, hoping he was right. Gilbert just kept on grinning.

"Yes, he did put them in their place, but a handful of them won't listen. They are the bitches of hell. You humans call them succubus. They are all fighting for the right to be Alfred's mate. But since you took his attention, they all want you dead and they won't stop until you are. You took their chances in being Alfred's bitch, although it's not like they even had a chance," Gilbert chuckled to himself.

Arthur just gripped the red sheets tightly, trying to wrap his head around what Gilbert was telling him. They were going to kill him just because Alfred wanted him instead of his own kind. Deep down Arthur felt content that Alfred wanted him. He also felt a bit angry that there were others trying to take him away from Alfred.

'_Alfred is mi—_' Arthur cut himself off and closed his eyes. He raised his hand to his temple and took a breath to calm himself down. He really didn't know where these thoughts were coming from. Once he felt more like himself, he opened his eyes and looked at the creature in front of him, who in turn was studying him.

"Why are you telling me this? Why are you helping me out?" Arthur asked tiredly. Gilbert smile dropped and his voice took a more serious tone.

"I'm repaying you by helping you out. I'm clearing up my debt to you." Gilbert said as his tail seemed to stiffen. Arthur felt extremely confused right now.

'A debt? What is he talking about?' he wondered.

"What debt are you talking about? Gilbert, you're only making me more confused than I already am!" Arthur said angrily. Gilbert's eyes narrowed and he frowned.

"As much as I hate to admit this and it actually makes me want to torture myself, you saved me and you also motivated Alfred to achieve his title as the King of the Underworld earlier than had been planned." Gilbert muttered as he avoided looking at Arthur. Arthur only stared again, unable to comprehend what he said.

"Ho-how—how did I save you... when I never met you before?" Arthur asked feeling astonished. Gilbert glanced back at Arthur, looking somewhat impatient.

"Haven't you been hearing what I been saying? We have met before, when you were little! It's just better to keep your memories suppressed. Now, I'm not going to answer any more questions, Alfred would send me to purgatory and that place it fucking insane for us monsters. I'm here to warn you that you need to keep your guard up for when the time comes," Gilbert said with a serious tone. His red eyes hardened and his pupils slit even more.

"They will come here and try to end you. They will fight for the right of being Alfred's mate even if he doesn't want them. But Alfred is so fucking dense; he thinks they won't break his commands. He hasn't been to the underworld for a while to know what they been planning. They know where you are, Arthur, and they will come here so you need to be willing to do anything," Gilbert said with his red eyes glowing. Arthur glared at Gilbert slowly processing the words that left his mouth.

"Well, if they come here to kill me then I don't have to worry about being trapped here. I don't have to deal with all this shit here," Arthur said giving Gilbert a dull look. Gilbert frowned and his tail flickered to a halt. The only warning Gilbert gave Arthur was a growl before he was pinning him down on the couch. Arthur couldn't even let out a scream because Gilbert slapped his hand over his mouth. Arthur flinched and let out a muffled scream when Gilbert leaned down closer to his face.

"Are you sure you want that to happen? Are you sure you want to die so the other can get their hands on Alfred, on our King?" Gilbert whispered as he kept up the hold he had in the struggling Brit. Arthur grunted and tried to pushed Gilbert's hand off his mouth.

"He may be your king, but he is not mine! I don't care! Get the fuck off of me!" Arthur screeched out in anger. Gilbert ignored Arthur's demand and grabbed his arms, pinning them down on the couch.

"Haven't you realized it? He is your king and you are his soon to be queen, his bitch. You do care if the other competitors try to steal him away from you. Just imagine it. Just imagine one of our kinds, running their greedy hands all over Alfred's body and he allows it to happen. That he wants the other to be his mate, instead of you." the red-eyed demon said with his annoying grin.

Arthur stopped his struggles and listened to the demon that was on top of him. He felt his gut tightened up and his heart missed a beat. The words were slowly taking over Arthurs mind.

_'Alfred would want another person... no ... I don't care... Gilbert is just making... a big deal out of it. I could live a normal life again and Alfred… Alfred can stay with... someone else... I don't care... I don't!'_ he thought to himself as he watched Gilbert's mouth continued to move.

"Do you want Alfred to drop you after everything he put you through? Do you think you could bear the thought of Alfred touching someone else that's not you? Running his hands all over a body that is not yours, using his lips to claim another pair?" Gilbert kept on trying to get a reaction that he wanted from Arthur.

Arthur felt his eyes burning probably due to the frustration he was feeling. His throat and chest somehow felt like it was vibrating but Arthur ignored it so he can glare at the demon over him. He felt so angry, so livid by what Gilbert was telling him. Of course Arthur could imagine everything Gilbert was saying. It felt like the green monster invaded his body and poisoned his mind. The more he thought about Alfred with another, the more he felt his eyes burning and his chest vibrating. He didn't see what Gilbert saw. He didn't see his own emerald eyes slitting into something catlike. He didn't hear himself emit a growl from his throat. He was stuck inside his head, imagining Alfred with another person and leaving him alone. It was making him upset and giving him a headache. Gilbert leaned down closer to Arthur, his tail moving side to side. His hands released Arthur's hand and trailed up to his face.

"Oh Arthur, I see hell in your eyes," Gilbert purred out as he stroked Arthur's cheek. "He is slowly injecting you with his poison and you don't even know it," he whispered. Arthur's growls slowly died down and his pupils dilated to their original form. The odd sensation he felt before had vanished, leaving him to wonder what exactly that was. He gazed at the figure on top of him, trying to process the words the albino said.

"What do you mean… he is poisoning me?" Arthur slowly asked. Gilberts red eyes seem to twinkle in mischief again.

"Whoops! I forgot I wasn't supposed to mention that to you! Silly me!" Gilbert cackled to himself. When he finally regained himself he leaned in closer to Arthur to the point where their breaths mingled. Arthur tried to bury himself back into the sofa when his personal space was being invaded again.

"Oh my boy, as much as you want normality, you'll never get it, because you were never normal to begin with," Gilbert whispered as his red eyes locked with Arthur's emerald ones. But before Arthur could even reply, Gilbert was ripped off of him and another body was over him. Arthur stared up in fear as pair of glowing red eyes glared down on him.

* * *

_'My mate…something is wrong…I can't feel him…something is not right. Someone else is here._

_Intruder…'_

Something was wrong. His mate was calling him. He could hear the other's heart beat accelerated. He smelled the anger and fear that his Arthur was releasing. He could also smell the other intruder in his home. _'Why can't I move? Come on, open your fucking eyes! Someone else is with Arthur! Get the fuck up!'_

Alfred released a low growl of annoyance as he struggled to open his eyes. He felt so sleepy, so tired that it was a big effort staying awake. He shakily pushed himself off his bed, his arms ready to give out from the heavy weight. But Alfred wouldn't about to give up, not when there was a threat in his home with Arthur. He crawled toward the edge of the bed and planted his feet on the ground. He shook his head as he felt the room spinning.

With great effort, Alfred managed to stand without wobbling too much on his feet. Each step closer to the door, he felt his anger rising to the point where his claws were out, his teeth were sharper, and his eyes were glowing blood red. Someone had put a sleep spell on him, and when he find out whom it was he was going to tear them to shreds. He somehow opened the door without making a sound and wobbled down the hallway as he followed the scent of Arthur and the intruder. The scent of the intruder was quite familiar that Alfred now felt his veins popping out in anger. He had a good feeling he knew who that scent belonged to.

'_I swear if it's him I'll skin him alive!_' he growled menacingly. He reached the end of the hall and his eyes blazed with fire as he saw Gilbert over his Arthur on the couch. All his sluggishness seemed to disappear and in a flash he was tearing Gilbert away from Arthur's form. He covered Arthur with his body and glared at the white haired demon.

"Gilbert, what the fuck are you doing here? What were you planning to do with my mate?" Alfred hissed out as he felt his strength returning him. Gilbert carefully stood up from the floor giving Alfred a grin.

"How rude! I'm a guest. Where is your manner, my king?" Gilbert teasingly said to Alfred who growled in anger.

"Guest? More like intruder! I'm asking again, Gilbert, why are you here?" Alfred asked as he glared daggers at the fellow demon who just laughed in response.

"I just want to visit Arthur. It's been such a long time since last I saw him. He was such a cute child and he grew up to be so handsome. Make me wish I found him first," Gilbert pouted in mock sadness.

"What do you mean found me first?" Arthur finally got his words out from his mouth. He felt his gut slowly twisting as he listened to the conversation between the two demons in front of him. Alfred growled lowly at the smirking demon in front of him.

"Keep your mouth shut, Gilbert! You may be my friend but don't think for a second that I won't kill you," Alfred warned the other and ignored Arthur's question. Gilbert just glared back, his read eyes flaring.

"I'm just here to protect your damn clueless mate! He has the right to know! Especially about the other demons planning an attack on him but you already know about that, don't you, King," Gilbert sneered as his tail lashed out. Alfred looked away apathetically as if he didn't care what Gilbert was saying.

"What I think he should know, I shall tell him. Yes, I do know that some of the others are planning to kill Arthur, but I'm going to be around him all the time. They wouldn't dare to attempt to kill him in my presence. Not without dealing with my wrath," Alfred said emotionlessly.

He was beginning to get bored of this conversation and was settling on feeling the warmth of Arthur bare skin. He then realized Arthur was fucking naked under the sheets. He lowered his body till he was pressed up against the British man. He didn't want to allow Gilbert to get a peek at Arthur, but then again, who knows if he stole of peek of his mate's bare flesh already. That thought made he growl threateningly causing Arthur to squeak in fear.

Gilbert rolled his eyes at his king's action. _'I swear his possessiveness never disappeared. In fact, it only got worse,'_ Gilbert thought to himself as he stared at the now blue eyes. "Did you forget how insane those demons get? Especially, since it's so close to our season. They want you as their mate and they have the right to fight Arthur to have you. He is a moving target right now," Gilbert stated as he shifted his red eyes to Arthur's frightened self. "You need to prepare yourself. Don't give them a chance to kill you first." Gilbert told Arthur.

"They won't get a chance to hurt him. I'll be there," Alfred growled out his answer. Gilbert just laughed maniacally at his king.

"Of course they won't have a chance, not if you beat him to death first that is. Those bruises on his face look extremely painful," Gilbert's smile resembled the Cheshire Cat. Arthur flinched as he started to recall the pain that was spreading throughout his body. He felt the swelling flesh pounding. Everything that has happen had caused him to forget the beating a while ago. He gasped as he felt Alfred's body disappeared from on top of him.

Gilbert backed quickly away as Alfred pounced at him. "Ah, ah, ah, silly king, you can't kill the leader of the entire army. Then you have to go through all that troublesome process of picking a new commander," Gilbert teased Alfred as the shadows began to surround his body. Alfred's eyes flashed red and his teeth gritted in annoyance.

"I don't know Gil, that idea is sounding appealing as each day goes by," Alfred said with a smile

"You're no fun, King, I'm just having a little laugh! Oh well. Just take heed of my warning, darling. Good luck~" Gilbert sang as he was swallowed up by the shadows and disappeared from their sight.  
The room was silent for quite a while. Neither of the two wanted to break the silence that was bearing down on them. Alfred glanced at Arthur who was gently touching his bruised face. Alfred sighed and slowly walked over to him.

"I can heal your face if you want me to," Alfred offered to Arthur. Arthur scoffed in disbelief.

"What? My messed up face is not doing its job of turning you on? That's quite a shocker!" Arthur snarled at the black haired man in front of him. Alfred released a low growl, warning Arthur to be careful of what left his mouth.

"I was just offering some help. It looks like it's hurting you."

"Of course it bloody hurts. You beat me with your fist and you're not a fucking human! Do you forget how strong you are and how fragile I am?" Arthur asked as he pointed at his bruised flesh.

"I tend to forget you're a fragile human, Arthur. I didn't do it on purpose... You may have a fragile body compared to supernatural creatures, but you have a strong will. You challenge me with everything I do and push me to my limit. You are not like the others, Arthur… You are special." Alfred quietly admitted to the British teen. Arthur stared up, open mouth, at Alfred. He could believe what the demon said by how he said it, but then again demons do lie. As much as he wanted to stay angry at the thing in front of him, it was a difficult task to manage. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Just… Just heal me, okay?" Arthur mumbled as he looked away from Alfred. Alfred nodded and sat next to Arthur before reaching for his face. Once his fingers came on contact with the bruised flesh, it instantly began to heal.

"Close your eyes," Alfred murmured as he approached the swollen eye. Arthur followed Alfred's order and shut his eyes. He sighed in relief as he felt the throbbing pain disappeared from his face. Once he felt the hands stopped roaming around, he slowly opened his eyes. Blue eyes were staring down at him as if they wanted to devour him.

"I'm not going to answer any question that you have in your mind just to let you know," Alfred clearly stated as he stared with a serious expression on his face. Arthur was thrown off by the comment but then glared as he finally registered what Alfred said.

"I think I deserve to have answers to my questions considering what you put me through. It is my life you know!" Arthur gritted out. Alfred just tilted his head at him.

"And I own your life. Don't forget that," Alfred stated to the glaring teen.

"For the last bloody time, you don't own me! When will you stop this insanity?" Arthur desperately asked the black haired demon.

"I'll stop when you realize you are mine. You already marked me, so that ties us together," Alfred answered. Arthur shook his head in denial.

"No it does not tie us together! Gilbert—" Arthur took a shaky breath before he continued. "Gilbert said it doesn't tie me to you. Not like it does to you. He said you are bonded to me especially after I bit you but I don't feel the effects so I'm not yours... And what's with you guys knowing me when I was a child? How come I can't recall any memories of that? I mean I did dream... I heard your voice and his in my dream. I can't… I don't really remember. This is just confusing me! Especially now that I know your 'friends' want to kill me!" he snarled at Alfred, who stared back emotionlessly at him.

_'Gilbert revealed too many things to you, yet he revealed none at the same time. The question is whether I'll allow his existence to continue,'_ Alfred thought to himself. Arthur growled in frustration.

"I'm talking to you, don't ignore me, and don't you dare kill Gilbert!" Arthur yelled at the pondering man. Alfred stiffened and turned his eyes back to Arthur. Arthur felt his body shudder at the possessive look Alfred had in his now dark blue eyes.

"I told you before I am not going to answer your question at least not now. But your protectiveness over Gilbert makes me rethink of ever telling you of our involvement with your life. Seems you never lost the urge to protect him," Alfred hissed out causing Arthur's eyebrows to scrunch up in confusion.

"I deserve the right to know! Also stop being so possessive! Not every person I've come into contact with I have feelings for, you daft buffoon! Especially the annoying and self-absorbed Gilbert!" Arthur yelled out angrily causing Alfred's glare to only harden more.

"You will know the answers when I deem it fits to tell you and I rather not take the chance of leaving you with another. You might end up loving the person or desire to have a sexual relationship with them. Keeping you by my side is the safer option. But knowing that you don't harbor any sort of attraction towards him puts me in ease," Alfred truthfully said as he crossed his arms.

Arthur continued to glare at the demon king before an idea popped in his mind. He shuffled a bit closer to the point where his body was almost touching Alfred's. He forced himself to look lustfully at the creature in front of him as he laid his hands on Alfred's biceps.

"Please Alfred. Won't you tell me?" he asked as huskily as was able to, though for Arthur's displeasure Alfred didn't show any type of emotions. He did, however, lean closer until their noses made contact.

"Like I said Arthur I'm not revealing anything to you. I also advise you to not try that again unless you want me to fuck you hard," Alfred said as he finally smirked at the gaping British teen. Arthur shut his mouth, puffed his cheeks, and sat back on his own spot huffily.

"Fuck you," Arthur grumbled in defeat as he looked away. Alfred just chuckled and nuzzled into the neck of the angry teen.

"I rather fuck you darling." Alfred purred out as his hands began to slip under the silk sheets. Sadly for Alfred, Arthur was in not in the mood. Alfred's hands were slapped away and he was pushed back to his space.

"You are getting nowhere near my scrumptious ass, you brute! You won't answer my questions and I'm still sore from before," Arthur cheeks flared as he recalled the rough sex. "Just carry me back to the room. There is no point for this conversation if you won't tell me anything." Arthur demanded while wrapping the sheets around him. Alfred raised an eyebrow feeling quiet amused at Arthur's demand.

"And why do I have to carry you back to the room? You have two feet, use them," Alfred said with a smart-ass tone in his voice. Arthur growled as he turned to face Alfred.

"Because if you don't then I'm sleeping here on the couch while you go back alone to your bed! So if you want me in your bed then you better carry me there," he kept prodding Alfred on the chest with his finger. If Arthur couldn't get any answers for his question then he might as well make Alfred do his bidding for now.

"Who said I even want you in my bed? I can sleep alone," Alfred nonchalantly said as if it wasn't important. Arthur felt his hard thud in a painful way and hurt flash in his eyes. But as quickly as it came it left and was released with anger. Arthur grabbed the sheets, threw it over his head and lay down on the couch.

"Then fuck off, you bloody wanker!" Arthur cried out from under the sheets. Alfred just shook his head and chuckled at how childish Arthur was acting. He crawled on top of Arthur and pressed all his weight on him. He immediately heard curses being thrown at him as Arthur struggled under him.

"Aw, don't hide away from me. I wasn't being serious, you know that. I always want you to warm my bed. Come, I'll carry you to our bed," Alfred murmured as he gathered the British teen into his arms. Arthur started flailing around, trying to escape from Alfred's hold.

"Put me down Alfred! I'm staying on the couch and you can go to YOUR bed!" Arthur's muffled voice came through the sheets. Alfred just rolled his eyes and continued to head to the bedroom.

"Calm down, sweet cheeks, I was just playing around. We are going to OUR bed so quit you're whining," Alfred said as he walked into the bedroom and stopped in front of the bed. He proceeded to dump Arthur onto the bed before lying next to him. Arthur struggled to free himself from the sheets, but was prevented when an arm wrapped itself around his waist. Arthur groaned in annoyance and after a few struggles he finally found an opening to pop his head out. He was met with, to his displeasure, a smug-looking Alfred. His eyes roamed down Alfred's body and his face grew red as he looked back up to the mischievous blue eyes.

"Why are you not wearing any clothes?" Arthur managed to squeak. He was very nervous since the only thing that was protecting him from Alfred's naked body was the sheet wrapped around him. Alfred simply shrugged as he brought his body more closely to Arthur.

"What's the point of wearing clothes right now? Besides, you are not wearing anything either. It wouldn't be fair for me to wear clothes if you are not," Alfred chuckled and flashed Arthur a grin. Arthur scoffed and looked away from the creature next to him to. He settled on staring up on the ceiling as various questions endlessly invaded his mind.

"You are changing me into something else," Arthur whispered out loud to Alfred but kept his eyes focused on the ceiling above him. Whether it was a statement or question it didn't matter. Alfred wasn't going to answer and he didn't need to. Arthur already knew the answer to his own question and it frightened him to the core.

* * *

**Reviews would be lovely.**

**Hahaha, bet you're lost, huh? Don't worry, I am as well! XD**


End file.
